


The Devil's Time

by jantolover



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Gary Green decided to stop chasing John Constantine and go out with Mona. Constantine gets wind of this and DEFINITELY doesn't care... Ok he really does. Can John win the man he's fallen for, or will Gary live happily ever after with Mona?
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is on 'WattPad'

John takes Gary's face in his hands. He stares intently into his eyes. "I love you" he says. Gary smiles. He brings the warlock closer and kisses him. John runs his hands around Gary's back and then his fingers through his black hair. The boyfriends break. "I love you, too" says Gary. There's a pause. It's the first time either of them them said it. They connect again- steamer. Their breath becomes more rapid, their grip stronger. Gary starts kissing and playfully biting John's neck and throat. John roles his head back to give the Time Agent more access. "Gary" he whispers. Gary closes the distance between them. "Gary" John breathes again. "Gary" , the name gets louder and more... effeminate? "Gary?...Gary?" Gary wakes up to see Director Sharpe standing over him, trying not to look at his bulge. He's laying back in his chair at the Bureau. "Gary?" "Yes ma'am?" he asks, groggy. "Go home. You've worked enough and you're clearly exhausted." Gary rubs his eyes and straightens out his stiff back. " Yes ma'am". He stands up and opens up a portal to his apartment - trying not to think about the dream. He takes of his shoes, blazer, tie, and pants and crawls into bed. Gary wakes up to his alarm. Well, not really. He gets out of bed to his alarm but he never restfully fell back asleep. He had an ache in his heart all night. 'It's never going to happen' he thinks. 'There's Mona?' he tries to bargain with himself. Mona was beautiful, cute, and smart. Plus she was super nerdy AND geeky. But she wasn't John. "Stop it", he says out loud. John made it clear it wasn't happening, that Gary was just a one-time thing that didn't even count. Gary toasts an english muffin and spreads peanut butter on it. He gets ready for work and opens up a portal. He smiles at agent Walter Terrie and greets Director Sharpe. She gives him an awkward smile. Gary turns away, trying to hide his red face with his coffee. He goes down to Nora Darhk cell to see if Mona's there. He smiles at the quirky girl reading to Nora. A Jane Austen novel, of course. "Mona, I can read by myself" the imprisoned girl is saying. "Yes but I like seeing you", the other says. Darhk looks at Gary and Mona follows her gaze. "Good morning" the beautiful girl greets Gary with a warm smile. He returns it and his slump instantly melts away. He swallows the lump in his throat, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. "Um", he mumbles. Mona looks up at Gary. He can feel his face redden and runs his damp hands on his pants. Mona closes the book and stands up, worry on her face. "Is everything alright?" Gary smiles. "Yeah, um..." He takes a breath. "Mona, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Silence. Uh-oh. Mona looks at Darhk for a second then nods. "Sure. I was going to go see that screening in the park tonight. We could check that out and maybe go over to my place to... chill?" Gary's a bit taken aback. He's completely alright with losing his virginity, but he didn't plan on having sex with Mona on the date he just pulled out of his butt. "Okay" he smiles. Mona returns it and grabs a pen. She walks up to him and pulls back his sleeve. After writing her number on his forearm, she gives him a peck on his cheek. Gary's face reddens and he smiles slightly. 'Constantine who?' he thinks.


	2. 2

He had thirty more minutes.   
'Why am I counting down like I'm preparing for an attack?' he thinks. Gary physically shakes himself out of it. He likes Mona. He's going to have fun with Mona. He's going to have sex with Mona. It's going to be a great evening... So why does he feel dread like it's not?  
⌚⌚⌚⌚  
John isn't jealous. He's not. When he overheard Sharpie telling Sara that Gary's going on a date with Mona he kept it cool. No. He doesn't need to play it cool, he doesn't care. He doesn't. Gary and Mona are adults and John doesn't have feelings for him.   
The team plus Ava are asleep, huddled together for warmth in the Wave Rider. Tracking down a yeti- the Yeti- was not proving to be as fun as he anticipated. It's not because he's thinking about Gary... because he is not. John notices he's shivering and turns over for warmth from Mick. The former thief is sawing logs but the team is exhausted from running from the Abominable Snowman. John closes his eyes and slowly drifts off into sleep.  
😴😴😴😴  
The first thing that pops into John's head when he was awoken by the roar of the Yeti was giving it to the Bureau- no, giving it to Gary... and then the other meaning of that. The next thing was "bloody hell." The Legends all jump out of bed except for Mick. John shakes him hard and says his name a few times. Even calls him Veronica- his pseudonym. Nothing. John sighs. "Mick, we're out of alcohol".   
"Die! I'm going to murder who drank the last!" he yells and swings his fists.  
John holds up his hands, trying to show peace. "It found us" he says.  
After everyone is woken up, Sarah takes control- in her pajamas. Ava holds onto Sarah's chair and the others quickly strap in. The Yeti hits the Wave Rider again and Ava tumbles to the right. Sarah shoots, hopping to hit something. It seems to work... or only make it more angry. They're given their answer when a snow bolder is hurled at them. Rory blasts it with his heat gun. And there it is.   
The counter seems to only make it even more angry.  
"RAYMOND, IF YOU GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS IN THAT GREASE MOP- COVERED HEAD OF YOURS, WE'RE ALL EARS!" Constantine screams.   
"Why me!?"  
"Because you're the Egon out of the rest of us Ghostbusters!"  
Ray takes two seconds to think. "Find some rope!"  
Nate gives him a "are you stupid?" look. "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET ROPE, ANT-MAN!?"  
John sighs. "This is going to take me out for a little bit" he mutters. The damned man bites his palms until he breaks skin. Blood pores from them and he rubs them together. He sticks them out to the Sasquatch. John's eyes role to the back of his head and all his veins pop out as he starts the spell.   
"Mate? MATE!?" Charlie tries to get his attention. The whole team stares in fear as John's veins turn black. Their attention is averted to Frosty the Snowman. He contorts in pain and begins to shrink. Shrink? The Yeti's screams become quieter and cuter... What? The Legends stare at the No-Longer-Abominable-Snowman.   
Zari picks up the freezing, snow-colored kitten. He burrows his head in her neck. "Aaawww" she coos as he purrs. John sways and collapses.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't help but feel it's my fault" . The warlock wakes up in med bay with an IV in his arm. 

It wasn't your fault, Sarah" he says with the little energy he has. She looks at him. "Mornin', Sunshine".

"It was my choice" he ignores her greeting. "Don't blame yourself". John sits up with difficulty and groans at his aching veins. "Gary" he whispers without restraint when the love of his life pops into his head.

"Gary's on his date" says Nate.

John gives him a hideous death stare as Sarah gives him a "shut up" look.

John sighs.

"Alright, that's it" Charlie puts her hands on her knees and stands up. The team looks at the shape- shifter. "You're in love with Gary, and he's in love with you!" she points at Constantine. "He is settling for Mona but you are the one he wants, dumb arse! So we are going to break them up, and get you two together and make Constangreen canon!"

The dumb blonde looks down and smiles.

Ray tries to hid his grin.

"So what do we do?" John asks- giddy in his voice. 

"You are going to rest for now" Sarah stands. "We'll take care of Gary."

John's smile wavers. "What do you mean? No, no, no. I don't want to hurt Mona."

"Relax" she smirks. "I got a plan."

⌛⌛⌛

Mona was so beautiful.

She always was but was more so tonight. Her hair was straightened and put back with a headband. Her lips were as purple as the rose on the table. The dress she was wearing was as yellow as a sunflower.

"You're staring", she says. Gary looks down with a bashful smile and red cheeks. Mona can't help but smile as well. Gary puts down his menu. "You look so beautiful." Now it's Mona's turn to blush. "Thank you". She puts down the menu and the, um, 'server' walks up... 

Mona is studying her menu, but Gary gives her a dirty look. 'What are you doing here?' he mouths. Nora gives him a sly smile. "Are we ready to order?" she asks behind her notepad and in a foreign accent.

Mona gives "the server" her order. "Gary, what do you want?" The Time Agent looks up at his beautiful date. "I'll have the lamb. Side salad, please."

"What kind of dressing can I get you?" 

"No dressing, please".

They give Nora the menus. Gary glares at her back.

"What is it?"

Gary softens his face at Mona. "Nothing" he smiles and grabs her hand. "Will anybody be needing any refills?" The two look up at another 'server'.

Mona gives Ray her glass. "Water, please. Don't want him taking advantage of me" she laughs.

Gary smiles, but it's tense. Ray leaves and comes back with their orders. 'Are they spying on me?' Gary thinks. 'I mean, why else would they be here?'

"Gary, are you sure you're alright?" Mona crashes his train of thought.

He gives her a warm smile and grabs her hand. "I'm perfect. You're perfect, this evening's perfect, everything's perfect". And he wasn't going to let the Legends ruin that. And then it gets worse. 

Gary stands up. "Why?! What do want?! Why is Nora here?! Why are the rest of the Legends here?! More importantly, why are YOU here?!"

Mona looks shocked at John.

"We can send you back" he says to her. "To Koonami, I mean".

Mona takes a second to process this. "What?"

"Captain Lance found his location before he was displaced in time. We, uh, cleaned up the butterfly effect after that and can now safely take you to him. But you can't ever come back, Mona".

She stands up, forgetting Gary. "I don't care, I want to be with him. Please, take me to him!"

"Hold your horses, love. We're going to. But, you need to calm down first".

"Why?"

"You're being even more extremely annoying than usual".


	4. Chapter 4

"So how did Mona take it?"  
"Fantastically. She was so happy. Remind me I owe you a new caregiver for the Mytheries... Don't tell Ray I said that."  
Sarah laughs at her girlfriend. There's a pause. "How's Gary?"  
"Not good. He's been in a slump ever since".  
"John didn't ask him out yet?"  
"You didn't know?"  
The captain of the Wave Rider shakes her head. "Although, I haven't seen him today". Panic attacks Sarah's voice. "What if he was kidnapped? That's my crewmember, for crying out loud!"  
"Babe, relax" the clone takes her lover's face in her hands. "He loves Gary, he's probably got something planned."  
Sarah smiles and kisses Ava.

[ ](https://www.amazon.com/photos/shared/b2bdstRRREeXXc0nzPBLlg.cD_li2VwHFQk_JLkZbSTNS)

"I love you" she says.  
"I love you, too".

💋💋💋

"Why? Why John? I finally found someone and you chase her off!"  
"Gare, please".  
"Don't". Gary is pacing back and forth at the Bureau. Everyone else is home and sleeping. Hopefully - what agent would be up at 12 AM when there's work in seven hours?  
"I mean, you sent her back to nearly the beginning of time!"  
"Yes, but Gare -"  
"No!" He stops pacing and points at him. "I gave you my heart, and you rejected it. It was kindly, but come on! Do you not want me to be with anyone? Because it's pretty damn hard when you're not buff, or you like 'Dungeons and Dragons', or because you don't meet a lot of people! You rejected me!"  
"I know, Gare-"  
"No you really don't! If you did, you wouldn't have gone and did that! I mean, I'm glad she's happy, but I know you did that on purpose! It's because you don't like me, right? Oh dear Lord, you did this because you hate me!" Gary takes a deep breath. John stands up from the desk he was sitting on. John grabs Gary and turns him to face him. He looks at his lips and takes his face in the hand he grabbed him with. Gary's now breathless. John bites the right side of his bottom lip and stares intently at Gary's perfect lips. Heart pounding at a thousand mph, the two finally kiss.

Of course, the two have kissed before. But this was different. John actually means it. Gary melts into him and reciprocates- all thoughts disappearing except for 'John'. 'John John John John John John John'.  
Constantine breaks after an eternity, but also just a mere millisecond. Gary stares in a bit of a daze. "Wow" he breaths in shock. "That's- that's why you-?"  
"Yes".  
"And you got the Legends and Nora to help?"  
John nods. "I couldn't let you go. Everyone I get close to gets into trouble because of me. But I- we- have the rest of the Legends and the whole Bureau if anything goes wrong. I couldn't see you with someone else who didn't - who didn't..." The warlock's eyes drift away, palms sweating and heartbeat increased.  
"Didn't what, John?"  
He takes in a deep breath and looks back at him. "Who didn't love you like I do. Nobody has or ever will love you like I do, Squire".  
Gary smiles. "I love you, too... I love you so much, John." The two kiss again.  
"What does this mean?"  
"It doesn't have to mean anything" John says. "Or it could mean everything. It's your choice, love."  
Gary pulls John in by his red tie. "It means everything" he whispers.  
"Then that's what it is" his new boyfriend whispers back.


	5. Chapter 5

"John, that was incredible" Gary breaths into John's neck as he rubs the man's bare chest.  
"You were incredible. Fuck, you _are_ incredible". John gives his boyfriend a few kisses on his neck and shoulder. "I love you so much, Gary" he whispers. The newly de-virginized man kisses him and caresses his jawline.  
"Although, trying to find your left nipple was a bit of a challenge until I remembered." The couple laugh. Gary kisses John's neck and throat.  
"It's my turn" Gary whispers. John giggles. Giggles? He hasn't giggled in a long time. Gary straddles him and puts John's ankles on his shoulders.  
John smiles and bites his bottom lip. "Wait". Gary stops. "I have fought a lot of evil in my life. Many times I have thought 'this is the end. This is how the John Constantine dies'-"  
" _The_ John Constantine?"  
"Oh, shove off!" he laughs. "The thing is I have almost died every time I perform the exorcisms, rituals, went hunting, etc. I am not going to get ganked by syphilis."  
"Oh" Gary laughs. "Hang on, I'll go get another condom"  
🍆🍆🍆🍆  
"Ok, so how do we stop it?"  
"I don't know, Sarah."  
"Did Neron say why he came to you specifically?"  
"He came to me because he did before and, you know, possessed me."  
"Ok, Buddy, did he say when he was going to come back?" Nate tries to comfort his best friend.  
"Um. He said something like on the 'Devil's time'?"  
Sarah raises her eyebrows. "What does that mean, whenever the Devil feels like it?" Ray shrugs.  
"We need John" suggests Zari. "But, I'm not going to go get him..."  
Nate puts his pointer finger on his nose. Zari does, too and then Sarah. Soon, only Mick is the odd man out. He sighs.  
"If you hear throw up noises, you'll know why" he guzzles the rest of his beer and turns on his heels.  
'Please don't open the door naked, please don't open the door naked' Mick begs internally. He pounds on John's door. Gary opens it up slightly in Constantine's coat- the tie tied sloppily in the front. Mick makes no notice to the man's sex hair... nor his reddened spots on his neck and chest.  
"We really need your boyfriend" he says. Gary smiles for a second at the sound of the title. "It's kind of an emergency."  
"Hang on". Gary closes the door and a few seconds later John opens it only in his white shirt with the collar up and a few top buttons done. "Kind of in the middle of something".  
"Not right now, you're talking to me".  
"What do you want, Rory?" he sighs.  
"It's Neron. He told Haircut he's coming back".  
"Ah, bullocks" John growls.  
"Funny. That's what I thought when I had to tell you the good news. Although, it wasn't exactly the same. The thought was 'I hope I'm not going to see any'-"  
"I get it, Hot-Head! You're a real kicker! Look, I'll be down in a minute. I have to get dressed".  
"I'll tell Captain Lance".  
John shuts the door and turns to his lover. "We're in trouble".


	6. Chapter 6

Constangreen is canon. Gary is no longer a virgin... I'm not sorry, I have no regrets. -yoloithinknot

The whistling. That damn whistling. 'Do not let it get to you, John' he thinks. 'That's what he wants '. 

'All around the mulberry bush  
The monkey chased the weasel  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
Pop! goes the weasel  
A penny for a spool of thread  
A penny for a needle  
That's the way the money goes  
Pop! goes the weasel  
Half a pound of tuppenny rice  
Half a pound of treacle  
Mix it up and make it nice  
Pop! goes the weasel'  
'Stop it, John! Don't let him suck you in.'  
"I have already sucked you in, Johnny" the demon says, reading his thoughts. "Maybe not how that... loser sucked you in, but you get it".  
"Gary Green is not a loser" John ignores the innuendo and grabs the bars of the cage.  
Neron stops pacing and whistling. He faces the ex-lover of his vessel.  
"No?" the demon cocks his head to the right and gives a devilish smile. "My mistake then". He returns to whistling and pacing.  
"What do you want with me, Neron?"  
The demon stops whistling but continues to pace. "What do you think, Johnny? Take a wild guess!"  
Constantine looks down. "The Devil's time. He is coming soon and you don't want me to stop him".  
Neron spins on his heels and cups his hands- no, Desmond's heels, Desmond's hands - around Des's mouth. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND OTHER FINE FOLKS, WE HAVE A WINNER!" his voice sounds like a sports announcer's over a crappy speaker.  
"You always get in the way, John Constantine" Des's eyes turn completely red. "You and the rest of the Ghostbusters. Your own ancestor, Mallus, Woodstock, the striga. He smiles with his teeth. All the blood drains from John's face. His grip on the bars loosens.  
"How long have you been watching us? How have you been watching us?"  
Neron punches John's nose. "No more questions. Count that as a warning".  
John stumbles back and spits the blood that trickles down over his lips. Some splatters on Des's face. Neron chuckles and wipes it off. He grabs John's tie and pulls him forward hard. John's face hits the bars. The hit knocks the exorcist out.  
❌❌❌❌  
"Ray, you need to calm down. We can not understand you when you are in hysterics", Nate says calmly.  
Ray takes a deep breath. He loosens his grip on the chair in med bay. Scans show no possession. "He came to me again. I woke up in Constantine's quarters for a second - long enough to see Gary try to get my hand off Constantine's throat. Then I sent Gary flying back. I transported Constantine..." Ray trails off, trying to remember. "Somewhere. In a cell. Then he... raised someone. Someone big. Then I woke up. Gary! I think he's still knocked out!"  
"Alright buddy, it's okay" Nate says like he is talking to a child. "I will go get him, okay? He'll be alright". Ray relaxes and Nate walks to Constantine's room. He knocks on the door.  
"Gary?" No answer. "GARY!?" Nothing still. Nate tries to open the door. He steels and punches it until it busts open. Gary is completely nude, sprawled out on the floor. John's boyfriend is completely out. Nate carefully picks him up- still steeled-out to carry Gary. He takes him to med bay and lays him down on a chair. Nate removes the sheet. 'Wow, no wonder why John had him in his room so long. Was definitely not expecting that.'  
"Gideon, run diagnostics on Gary, and fabricate some clothes, please."  
"Sure thing, Mr. Heywood".  
A dark blue light starts above Gary's head and slowly moves down. The screen flashes the word 'Scanning'. After what seems like an eternity, Gary is fully clothed and revealed to be with only bruises and to be knocked out - not dead. He has a pair of black slacks on and a maroon long-sleeved, button up. His face is groomed and his hair is styled. And has new glasses. After a few minutes, he comes to.  
"JOHN!" he bolts up. Nate holds him down. "NERON HAS HIM! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"  
"Gary, you need to calm down! Take a deep breath!"  
Gary does as he is told."It's Neron! We were taking a nap because we, we, we... we were... anyway he came to John. He took him somewhere. Said something like 'to where it all began'. He knocked me out when I tried to grab John". Gary is now crying.  
"What's going on!?" Sarah busts in in her pink pj shorts with red hearts and a purple sports bra.  
"Neron took him!" weeps Gary.  
"And I think Neron wants to raise Satan" says Nate.


	7. Chapter 7

John was uncomfortable. His body were sore, his cell was damp, he was scared, but more importantly, he was BOOORRRREEEDD. I mean, seriously, could he at least have a knife to play with?  
"Why are you lying on the floor?"  
"I. Am. Bored".  
"So you decided to lie on the cold, hard floor?"  
"Yep".   
"But you are uncomfortable?"  
"Yep."  
"Who plays with knives?"  
"Me. Now stop reading my mind".  
"What are you going to do about it, magician? Find my card?"  
John busts out laughing which takes Neron aback. The only thing he can read is his laughs.  
"Why are you laughing? Stop that!"  
Of course, that only makes John laugh harder. He rolls around like Neron is the funniest thing. Neron is completely perplexed. "STOP! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP! STOP! STOP!"  
John laughs harder. He says a spell in his head. 'Guys, if you can hear me this is John' he thinks.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?"  
"Am I the only one who heard that?"  
"No, Zari. I heard that, too" says her captain.  
'It's Constantine. I'm using a spell. Can't hold it for very long. Listen: I am under Mt Everest. Get Gary to transport you here, it's faster. I'm freezing!'  
John stops laughing. Neron reaches Des's hand through the bars and grabs John's tie. He violently pulls forward and slams his face into the bars a few times. John slumps back- using his tie to wipe up the blood. He takes it off, not wanting that to happen again.  
"Now keep quiet". John does.


	8. Chapter 8

Neron was patient. He was hundreds of years old, the Legends would show up. In the meantime, he'll just whistle and prepare for Father's rise. "They're going to find me, demon". He stops whistling and smiles at John. "That's what I'm hoping for". Neron leans forward on the wooden chair. "I'm going to kill all of your friends. One by one as you watch. Then I'm going to kill you. Slowly, agonizingly, just so you can get a taste of what you're going to have for all eternity". "Ooo, I'm so scared". "You should be. You think I don't know you used your magic to tell your friends where you are? When you were laughing, correct?" "Yes" he knew he'd figure it out. It was just a matter of time. "And that means they're almost here?" "Right." "And you knew I'd figure it out even though all that's going through your head currently is 'All Around the Mulberry Bush'?" "You can read my mind, why are you asking me?" "I wanted to hear it out loud". They're interrupted by the sound of the Wave Rider. John feels a mix of hope and fear. Neron smiles. "Speak of the Devil".

😈😈😈😈

"Okay, so how do we get to him, this is obviously a trap." Gary says. "Yes. So we're going to run into it blind like always" Sarah says. "But don't you think Neron's gonna gank him?" Charlie makes a mental note Gary used Constantine's word. "Nobody ever has before, Gary. And remember we have you boyfriend's book?" "Just because something hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it never will". "Right" agrees Charlie. "But that's not how the 'CW' writes our show. Everything always turns out alright". The team silently agrees. "You didn't answer my first question". The team looks at Green. "How to we get to him without getting caught by Neron?" The Legends of Tomorrow (minus one) all look at each other and then at Gary. Realization hits him. Gary smiles wide. "You guys actually need me" his voice is an octave higher. It was just to put them in and out quickly through a portal, but still. "Yes. But only one mission... Congrats, Gary" Lance turns to him. "You are officially a legend for only one mission" she points at him for more emphasis. Gary smiles widely and nods vigorously. 'Look at the bright side, you're a Legend' he thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

Neron was patient. He was hundreds of years old, the Legends would show up. In the meantime, he'll just whistle and prepare for Father's rise.  
"They're going to find me, demon".  
He stops whistling and smiles at John. "That's what I'm hoping for". Neron leans forward on the wooden chair. "I'm going to kill all of your friends. One by one as you watch. Then I'm going to kill you. Slowly, agonizingly, just so you can get a taste of what you're going to have for all eternity".  
"Ooo, I'm so scared".  
"You should be. You think I don't know you used your magic to tell your friends where you are? When you were laughing, correct?"  
"Yes" he knew he'd figure it out. It was just a matter of time.  
"And that means they're almost here?"  
"Right."  
"And you knew I'd figure it out even though all that's going through your head currently is 'All Around the Mulberry Bush'?"  
"You can read my mind, why are you asking me?"  
"I wanted to hear it out loud".  
They're interrupted by the sound of the Wave Rider. John feels a mix of hope and fear.  
Neron smiles. "Speak of the Devil".  
😈😈😈😈  
"Okay, so how do we get to him, this is obviously a trap." Gary says.  
"Yes. So we're going to run into it blind like always" Sarah says.  
"But don't you think Neron's gonna gank him?"  
Charlie makes a mental note Gary used Constantine's word.  
"Nobody ever has before, Gary. And remember we have you boyfriend's book?"  
"Just because something hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it never will".  
"Right" agrees Charlie. "But that's not how the 'CW' writes our show. Everything always turns out alright".  
The team silently agrees.  
"You didn't answer my first question". The team looks at Green. "How to we get to him without getting caught by Neron?"  
The Legends of Tomorrow (minus one) all look at each other and then at Gary.  
Realization hits him. Gary smiles wide. "You guys actually need me" his voice is an octave higher. It was just to put them in and out quickly through a portal, but still.  
"Yes. But only one mission... Congrats, Gary" Lance turns to him. "You are officially a legend for only one mission" she points at him for more emphasis. Gary smiles widely and nods vigorously. 'Look at the bright side, you're a Legend' he thinks.  



	10. Epilogue

Gary wasn't going to let his boyfriend out of his sight. John understood, but it was becoming quite a pebble in the shoe.  
"Babe, for the thousandth time, I'm ok. In fact I'm better than ok". And with that, he gives his boyfriend a tender kiss. "We stopped the Devil from rising, stopped Neron for good, Des's in Paradise, and for our services, he saved Astrid and my soul. I'm practically dancing from excitement". The last sentence is said in a giggle.  
Gary sighs.  
"What?"  
Gary hesitates. "We need to talk."  
😬😬😬😬  
"And this is something you want as well?"  
"Yes, Sarah. We'll find work. Scotland will be safe for the two of us- low profile... I loose everyone, Sarah. I'm not going to loose him".  
There's silence. Then Sarah smiles. "You gonna say goodbye to the rest of the team?"  
"Of course" he returns the smile.  
😊😊😊😊  
"OOHH, GARY!" John finishes and Gary flips over on his back next to his husband, both breathing heavy and sweat glistening in the spring moonlight from the open window. John lies there in almost the same position Gary flipped him over in. They take a moment to catch their breath for the thousandth time that night.  
"I love you so much, Squire" John says, hands and head over the side of the bed.  
Gary smiles in the dark at the familiar nick-name. Even after ten years, he has not tired of it. "I love you, too" he breaths.  
They're still in touch with the Legends - well, what's left of John's team. Yes, yes. Sarah retired as well and also tied the knot with her same-sex partner. Nate is now the captain of the Wave Rider. Mick died six years ago. I know what you're thinking: some alcohol incident, living up to his best friend in self-sacrifice, an epic battle of good vs evil... He tripped and tumbled down two flights of stairs - completely sober, surprisingly. Metas and others have come and gone, like always. They hear everything's the normal. But does anyone really know what normal was? Constangreen sure didn't.  
John was more than happy. He quit smoking and drinking with the help of Gary Constantine and rehab. His lung cancer has not- and hopefully will never- go into remission. 'Thanks Lucifer' he thinks.  
"Are you okay, Baby?" Gary interrupts the demonologist's thoughts.  
"Perfect" he whispers. He kisses his forehead. "I'm perfect, you're perfect, this evening's perfect, everything's perfect."  
And that's what it is. John falls asleep in the safety of his thoughts and husband's arms.


End file.
